


Sweet Tooth

by justagayarmin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Boyfriends, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, No Plot, No Porn, One Shot, Suspense, sweets, worried daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justagayarmin/pseuds/justagayarmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Calm down…Calm down, Daichi.”</em><br/>
</p>
<p>Eyes darting to the door knob once again, the well-built man takes a deep and stuttering breath. He could feel every single muscle in his body pulse in time with his heartbeat, steadily growing quicker as the minutes slowly ticked by.<br/>
</p>
<p>He was so close to opening the door, and as he turned the handle and heard another distinct <em>crash</em>, every instinct in him screamed to <em>protect him</em>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://www.kagayama--tobio.tumblr.com) too!

_“Calm down…Calm down, Daichi.”_

Eyes darting to the door knob once again, the well-built man takes a deep and stuttering breath. He could feel every single muscle in his body pulse in time with his heartbeat, steadily growing quicker as the minutes slowly ticked by.

He was so close to opening the door, and as he turned the handle and heard another distinct _crash_ , every instinct in him screamed to _protect him_.

…This _really_ wasn’t how he pictured his night/morning going.

 

Usually by this time of night, he and Suga were fast asleep in their bed, bodies pressed close and trapped limbs going numb. Daichi would be snoring away into his boyfriend’s ear, as loud as a bear in hibernation, and everything would be— _should_ be _—_ peaceful.

But a loud, resounding bang from outside their door transformed that hope into a faraway dream.

A bleary Daichi bolted straight up in his bed at the sound. He sluggishly turned his head and rubbed his eyes. “Wha…? Suga, what was that?”

When Daichi didn’t hear his boyfriend respond, he found it kind of odd. Suga was a light sleeper, and if Daichi tried to get his attention he normally would have responded within seconds.

He tried again, this time moving to place a hand on his shoulder. “Oi, Su—”

To his surprise, instead of touching his body, all he was met with was air.

This brought more life into Daichi’s body, and now that he was more aware of his surroundings he noticed the bed was colder than usual. Patting the spot next to him again and feeling nothing but sheets, Daichi became confused. Leaning over to reach the nightstand, Daichi turned on the lamp and investigated the area one more time.

Still, there was no Suga to be found. At first, he thought maybe he had gone to the bathroom. But the light in there wasn’t on, and the door was slightly open, revealing its emptiness.

Another loud crash came from outside the room, this time paired with a pained yelp that sounded gut-wrenchingly familiar. And as he put the pieces together in his head, his state of mind went from panic, to _protect._

Someone had broken into their home, and Suga was in danger. How much, he had no idea, but this was no time to think.

Only act.

Grabbing the object nearest to him, Daichi slipped from his covers and crept towards the door.

 

“Just open the door, bash that creep’s head in, and save Suga.” he muttered to himself, shaking his head free of his reminiscing.

Another unidentifiable crash came from the other side of the door, and Daichi’s resolve only strengthened. Courageously furrowing his dark brows, he clutched the item in his hand and reached for the knob with his other.

Quietly, he opened the door, careful not to let the hinges squeak. Blood pounding in his ears, he zeroed in on the lights that were on in the kitchen. Yellow light spilled into the otherwise dark room, and whoever this fucker was wasn’t doing a good job at keeping themselves discreet. But what did he care, he was going to _end them_ for hurting Suga, no matter how stupid they were.

Wearing nothing but his briefs and a t-shirt made it easy for Daichi to stay silent as he slowly made his way towards the kitchen. There was a bit more clattering coming from the room, and it sounded like a lot of things were being shuffled around. He felt a twinge of annoyance in his chest.

 _Not only are they hurting my boyfriend, but they’re stealing our shit?_ Daichi’s eyebrow twitched angrily at the mere thought. As if this bastard hadn’t done enough damage just by being here.

He finally reached an area where he could safely pop out, and Daichi steeled himself for an ugly fight. Gripping the object in his hand that much tighter, Daichi sprung around the corner and raised it above his head.

“ _What the hell are you doing in my house?!”_ he demanded angrily, ready to take down this intruder.

They turned around in alarm, and once they noticed the danger they were in they raised their hands to protect their face. “Wh—Stop! Stop stop _stop_ , I _live_ here, you fucking doofus!” they protested.

Huh. Funny, that voice kind of sounds like…

Halting mid-strike, Daichi took a second to look over the sweater-clad stranger in his kitchen who—

Who actually wasn’t a stranger. “ _Suga?”_

Exasperated, his boyfriend lowered his arms slightly. “ _Yes???_ What the hell are you doing, trying to kill me?!” he cried.

“No! No, I was just…” he faltered, but in reality that’s exactly what he had been trying to do before he knew who it was.

“And _why_ do you have a pillow in your hands?”

Feeling his face go red in embarrassment, he gripped it tighter and mumbled off to the side. Suga placed one hand on his hip and quirked a grey eyebrow, clearly waiting for a clearer answer.

Sighing, he let go of the pillow with one hand and rubbed his neck with the other. “I thought there was someone in our apartment.”

Not expecting his answer, Suga blinked owlishly and stared at his boyfriend. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, a huge crash woke me up, and you weren’t in bed like you normally are, and when I heard you shout I…” he paused, ashamed of how childish this probably seemed to the other. “…thought you were in trouble.”

To Daichi’s surprise though, Suga’s cheeks grew pink at his words. He couldn’t imagine for the life of him why, and the man in front of him clutched his sweater tightly. “And you wanted to save me?”

The confusion in Suga’s voice threw him for a loop. Daichi tilted his head and spoke without hesitation. “Well, yeah. Isn’t it natural to want to protect the person you love?”

His boyfriend looked extremely overwhelmed, and before he could ask him why, a pair of soft, full lips were pressed against his.

Letting out a sound of surprise, he dropped the pillow on the ground and wrapped his arms around his smaller frame. After a moment of hesitation, his body caught up with his mind and he gently kissed him back. It was short and sweet, yet full of love and gratitude as well, leaving Daichi a little light headed. He looked into his gentle, smiling eyes and gave his boyfriend a look of pleased confusion.

It wasn’t long before it was replaced with sudden pain, and he let out a loud grunt for each time Suga punched him in the stomach.

“O-Ow! Suga, why did you do that?” he complained, trying to catch his breath. _God,_ Suga hits hard.

“It was payback for nearly sending me to an early grave with your ambush.”

Daichi couldn’t argue with him on that one. But in his defense, he had thought that it was a stranger who had hurt one of the most important people in his life. He simply shrugged.

“And you were going to use a pillow? _Really?_ What good would that do against a real burglar?” Suga criticized, nudging the forgotten weapon with his foot.

“It was the closest thing next to me. And I bet I could knock someone out with it if I tried hard enough...probably.” Daichi reasoned, and his boyfriend only rolled his eyes.

“If it were filled with rocks, maybe. Look, Daichi. You’re the sweetest dork ever, and I love you. But what if I had actually been in trouble? You could have gotten yourself really hurt.” He chided, patting the spot on Daichi’s stomach that was sure to bruise later.

“Wouldn’t that be all the more reason for me to go? I want you to be safe, even if it means I have to kick some random guy’s ass.” He countered, holding Suga closer to him with his strong arms.

“Even with a pillow?”

“ _Especially_ with a pillow.”

Suga snorted and flicked his chest, leaning into his boyfriend’s warm embrace. “Just be careful, alright?”

Daichi hummed contentedly, and kissed him softly on his beauty mark below his eye. He felt Suga’s eyes crinkle as he smiled, and Daichi continued to shower him in more kisses to draw out more giggles.

After several minutes of playful kisses, Daichi slowed to a stop, and Suga let out a confused hum at the sudden lack of affection.

Daichi pulled away entirely and looked around their kitchen for the first time that morning. Pots, pans, mixing bowls, and different ingredients were displayed on the counter-top, all in various states of use. It almost looked like the silver-haired man had been in the middle of making something. Turning back to his boyfriend, he looked Suga directly in the eyes.

“…What are you doing up at 1:30 AM anyways?”

Jumping slightly, Suga quickly evaded Daichi’s strong gaze. The brunette noticed nervous sweat dripping down his face, and he shifted from foot to foot restlessly.

Everything about him _screamed_ suspicion.

Moving back and forth to try and catch his stare, Suga continued to evade him and his question. He even pinched his lips together, silently refusing to cooperate. Frustrated, Daichi pinched his boyfriend’s nose shut, closing off his only other method of breathing.

He refused to give in at first, but when Suga became desperate for air and his cheeks started turning red, he was forced to open his mouth and take a deep breath of glorious air.

While he was still catching his breath, Daichi interrogated him one last time, his grip firm on his button nose. “What are you doing up this late? Er, early?”

Suga pouted at Daichi, which was a funny sight with his nose still in his grasp. Then he gave a resigned sigh, and spilled the beans. “Okay okay, fine. I woke up this morning, and I had a really bad sweet tooth. Like, _really_ bad, Daichi. And it was a craving that only cupcakes could satisfy, so I…kind of decided to start baking at one in the morning?”

…What kind of person bakes at 1:00 AM? Apparently his boyfriend did, and if he was being honest with himself it was a _really cute_ revelation.

There was still one worrying detail Daichi couldn’t figure out, though. “So why did you yell earlier?”

“I, uh, may or may not have burned myself cooking? And dropped the bowls on the floor?” Suga explained nasally, sounding embarrassed.

After a moment of silence, Daichi finally released his nose and leaned his head back laughing. There were two angry red spots on Suga’s nose now, and the sight only furthered his laughter.

“What! Cooking while practically naked is dangerous, okay? It’s easy to get hurt!” he whined, and Daichi wiped a stray tear before finally coming down from his laughter that was _way_ too loud for how early it was.

Briefly, he looked his boyfriend up and down. And true to his word, all Suga was wearing was an oversized lavender sweater paired with a pair of plaid boxers. They complimented his pale legs nicely, and though he agreed that it was dangerous he couldn’t help but be appreciative of the view.

He didn’t seem to be terribly injured, so he walked past Suga and towards the sink. He quickly washed his hands before grabbing the dusty, opened bag of flour.

His boyfriend gave Daichi a confused look. “What are you doing?”

Daichi paused mid-reach for the measuring cups. “Well, we still have cupcakes to make don’t we?”

As soon as he spoke, Suga broke out into a huge smile and hopped over to Daichi, reaching for the Hershey’s Cocoa in the cupboard above him. “I want chocolate ones!”

“Whatever you want, babe.”

 

 

They were both covered in flour and batter before the end of the night, and the kitchen was a _complete_ mess. A suspicious white powdery handprint could be seen on the back of Daichi’s briefs, smack in the middle of his right cheek. Suga wasn’t sure if his boyfriend even knew it was there.

And sure enough, the two of them had their sweet tooth satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first daisuga fic, even though I'm in love with the pairing. I already have another one planned too, and it's got sin in it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ! I had time to kill on this train ride home, so I figured why the hell not write some daisuga? Leave me a comment/kudos and tell me what you think! <3


End file.
